degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Never Ever (2)
Never Ever (2) is the sixteenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 9, 2012. Main Plot After Imogen's father forgot that he ran over the family dog, Imogen is beginning to realize that his little quirks may be more serious. Imogen's dad is beside himself with grief. Imogen forgives him, but wants to stay home from school so that she can take care of him. While Imogen and her father talk in her family car, Marisol passes by taking a photo of them. Neither of them appear to have noticed. As if worrying about her dad isn't enough, Eli is upset that Imogen's set design isn't complete for the play. After expressing to Eli that she has a lot on her plate, he reminds her that she made a commitment and proceeds to talk about all her unfulfilled responsibilities on set. Not long after, during class Marisol is showing Mo the photo she snapped of Imogen's dad and the two are laughing, recognizing him as the man who showed up in his pajama's. Imogen notices this and she gets up and smacks Marisol with a textbook. Later, telling Simpson that she was "Knocking some math into her." Mr. Simpson wants to schedule a guidance appointment for Imogen and has to call a parent, so Imogen asks him to call her mother instead of her father. Natalie finds Imogen in the gym working on the set and explains that she's been taking Imogen's father to doctor's appointments for the last year. He is in the early stages of dementia and will have to retire from his job and eventually move into a nursing home. Stunned, Imogen tells her mother that she won't abandon him the way Natalie did and will take care of him. Imogen calls her dad to check on him and offers to make dinner. He sounds fine, until he asks Imogen where she left Volta's leash, forgetting that he ran he dog over the night before. Imogen is in tears when Eli storms into the drama room, screaming AGAIN about the set not being finished and Imogen responds by quitting. Fiona visits Imogen and tries talking her into coming back to school, but Imogen wants to quit so that she can stay home and take care of her dad. She kisses Fiona farewell and goes back inside the house. Imogen is about to go to the store, but before she leaves she hides all the knives and scissors, worried her dad will hurt himself. On her way out the door, Imogen's father calls her Natalie and Imogen finally breaks down. She goes to the hospital and finds her mother, who finally convinces Imogen to stop trying to take care of him alone. After Imogen apologizes to Eli and Fiona and they quickly forgive her. Imogen is letting her mom help and she's even going to stay with her mom every other weekend. But Imogen is still upset that she didn't finish the set. Maybe she didn't, but Fiona convinced other students to help and the stage is shown looking brilliant. Sub Plot Becky finally realizes and accepts that she was using her 'feed the children' campaign as a ploy to sabotage Eli's play. Adam invites her to the play. Becky is excited and tells Jenna this, ready to accept- until Jenna mentions the small fact that Adam is a FTM transgender. Becky is seen looking worried and saddened. Third Plot Dallas spots Katie and reminds her that he has two tickets with her name on them before walking away. Almost immediately after, Jake approaches Katie at her locker and asks if she's really going to Dallas' game and adds that he doesn't like the fact that she took them to her special place (the garden), or that she's just going from one jock to another. Katie accuses him of being jealous and walks off. That afternoon, Katie is seen sitting with Marisol at Dallas' hockey game. Katie is complaining to her about how Jake was acting earlier, up until Jake appears almost out of nowhere and snags the seat next to Marisol. When Katie asks him what he is doing there, he responds with, "I love hockey," which she dismisses and accuses him of spying on her. When Marisol can't seem to take any more of their bickering, she announces that she's going to get a tea and that they're making her anxious. Katie stands up to join her when Jake pulls her right back down in the seat next to him. He then admits to liking her, but adding that if she liked Dallas he understood. Katie cuts him off mid-sentence saying that she doesn't like Dallas. When Jake asks her why she's there if she doesn't like Dallas, Katie shrugs and says that she was waiting for him, meaning Jake, to ask her out. Jake tells her that he was waiting for her to be ready, and when Katie says that she's no longer sad, he takes that as his sign to kiss her, leading up to the entire arena, including Dallas, seeing them on the kiss cam. Later, Katie and Jake are making out near their garden, only to find that it has been completely destroyed. When Jake ask who could have done that, Katie only has one person in mind. Katie runs up to Dallas, shoving him, telling him to admit what he did. Dallas gives Katie an ultimatum expressing that she has nothing on him. Luke is seen eating a tomato while getting on the hockey bus, but not before he tells Katie that it tastes great. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Never Ever" by All Saints. *This episode marks the beginning of Jake and Katie's relationship. *During the Ice Hound game, Cam was playing, but he broke his arm on Rusty Cage (2). *This is the first instance that Imogen is seen calling Natalie her mom since she usually refers to her by her first name. |-| Gallery= Beckyyy.jpg ghey hockey.jpg jatieandmarisol.jpg marebearsassy.jpg katie wat are you doing just go after jake already.jpg cheerleaders 2.0.jpg luke and katie?.jpg Imogen_bb.png Psycho_omfg.png Imogen's_dad.png Eli_and_imogen.png No_stop_harassing_her.png 87809808.jpg 3545645635.jpg 7657543545.jpg 7987987987.jpg 35243564656.jpg 56786786456.jpg 454546657657.jpg 456578767867.jpg Tumblr_m8huttD2Ws1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Reee.jpg Eree4.jpg 55tffd.jpg 55tf.jpg 5544.jpg 54ffffd.jpg Efrr.jpg 44rrre.jpg Refffe.jpg Eefff.jpg Reteee.jpg Eterre5.jpg 7777h.jpg 1432424.jpg 7897978.jpg 78987987.jpg 434245354.jpg 786875875.jpg 786876875.jpg 879867976.jpg 897987987.jpg 908097897.jpg 4353654654.jpg 8798776875.jpg 34534654655.jpg 45635345345.jpg 56546345346.jpg 89789679876.jpg 90809887987.jpg 456345345345.jpg 456457635345.jpg 654654654656.jpg 658687697897.jpg 890980897807.jpg 894375983475.jpg 897986986776.jpg 930485094385.jpg 980967576575.jpg 984375983745.jpg 6547654765867.jpg 049649605809345.jpg 789687687656875.jpg Th degrassi s12 16212.jpg Th degrassi s12 16214.jpg Th degrassi s12 16217.jpg |-| Promos= Teennick |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Janine Theriault as Natalie Granger Supporting Cast *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno *Jane Sowerby as Mrs. Cohen Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria |-| Quotes= *Mr. Simpson: "What were you thinking?" Imogen: "I was just trying to knock some math into her?" |-| Featured Music= *''It's time''-Imagine Dragons |-| Links= *Watch Never Ever (2) on YouTube *Watch Never Ever (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes